Erinnerungen an die Zukunf
by Mone-chan
Summary: Schuldig hat eine schlimme Vorahnung, doch kann er das Schicksal ändern?


Hab es tatsächlich mal wieder geschafft eine neue Wk FF zu schreiben! Wie immer gehören die Jungs von WK leider nicht mir *heul* und ich verdiene auch keinen Cent an dieser Fic. ^^  
Es ist mein erster Versuch eine etwas ernstere Story zu schreiben, also seid bitte nicht zu streng, ja?  
  
Autor: Mone-chan  
Mail: Mone_chan@gmx.de  
  
  
Warning: ganz leichte shonen-ai Andeutungen (...aber wirklich nur minimal - kaum merklich *gg* ^^)  
Pairing: gibt es eigentlich kein direktes! Wie gesagt, es sind nur mal eine kurze Andeutung darauf, was ja nicht einmal sein muss, sondern auch rein freundschaftlich gemeint sein kann ...  
  
Grüße an:  
  
Cu123: Hoffe, sie gefällt dir!!! (...und schon wieder habe ich mal meinen Schreibstil etwas verändert *gg*) Freu mich auf jedenfall schon auf deinen nächsten Teil deiner FF *es kaum erwarten kann*  
  
Dija: Danke, das du diese FF mal so halb fertig einfach am Telefon angehört hast. Freu mich jedenfalls riesig, dass sie dir so gut gefallen hat und du mich ermuntert hast sie weiterzuschreiben. *knuffz*   
  
Natsu: *diesmal nicht die erste bist, die diese FF kennt* Gomen! *dich tröst* *knuddl* Hoffe auch von dir bald ne Fortsetzung zu deiner "Strandaffaire" zu lesen. *dich anfeuer und nerv, damit du sie bald schreibst* ... und natürlich auch deinen Lemon! *es nicht erwarten kann* ^^  
  
Gata-chan: *dich erstmal niederknuddl* ^_^ Mag deine WB Story und werd mir demnächst auch deine FF´s mal durchlesen, da du ja  
1. nen guten Schreibstil hast und  
2. sollst du echt gute Songfics (laut Cu123, die immer fleißig mit dem Werbefähnchen rumwedelt *gg*) schreiben *schon jetzt gespannt bin*  
  
Access: Hab nun schon ein paar FF von dir gelesen, bin nur noch nicht dazu gekommen dir ein Komment zu schreiben (hol ich aber noch nach *gg*), aber die sind echt klasse! ^^  
  
Meroko: *knuddl* Hoffe, wir sehn uns bald mal wieder, denn bis jetzt hat es ja leider nicht mehr geklappt. ^___^  
  
Asuka7: *dich ganz dolle miss* *knuffz*   
  
und an alle, die diese FF überhaupt lesen! *gg* ^^  
  
Mone  
  
  
  
  
  
Erinnerungen an die Zukunft  
  
  
Helle Lichtstrahlen fielen in das blasse Gesicht des Orangehaarigen, umgaben ihn in eine warme wohlige Umarmung. Kurz kamen zwei grün aufleuchtende Augenpaare zum Vorschein, wurden aber sofort wieder zusammengekniffen, als sie in das grelle Licht der Sonne blickten.  
Eine Zeitlang blieb er noch so liegen, döste einfach nur vor sich hin, ohne sein Umfeld wahrzunehmen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich so schwach und erschöpft, als hätte er eine anstrengende Nacht hinter sich. Angestrengt überlegte er, was er denn getan haben könnte, doch seine Gedanken schienen sich nicht ordnen lassen zu wollen.   
Langsam machte sich ein seltsammes Gefühl in ihm breit und er spürte deutlich, wie seine Nervosität immer mehr zunahm, aber warum?  
  
/Was war nur gewesen?/  
  
Langsam richtete er sich auf, schaute verschlafen sich in seinem Zimmer um - aber irgendwie kam es ihm heute so anders vor.  
Verwirrt schüttelte er seinen Kopf um die wirren Gedanken loszuwerden und begab sich anschließend ins Bad um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen. Vielleicht würde ja das helfen!?!  
Als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, trat ihm ein angenehmer Kaffeeduft in die Nase, die das ganze Haus erfüllen musste.  
/Frühstück .../  
Scheinbar waren seine Mitbewohner zu Hause und genossen ihren gemeinsammen freien Tag, schließlich kam dies ja nicht zu oft vor.  
Wie in Trance schlich sich Schuldig barfuss die Treppe hinunter, nahm leise die Stimmen der Anderen aus der Küche war. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte ihm über die Lippen.  
Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl sie schon so lang nicht mehr gesehen zu haben???  
Mit einem gutgelaunten "Guten Morgen" hockte er sich zu den Anderen an den Tisch und goss sich etwas von dem "noch" vorhandenem Kaffee in seine Tasse.  
Anscheinend waren wirklich alle bester Laune, da sogar Crawford ihn mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln begrüßte und ihm anschließend eine Tüte mit Brötchen reichte. Dankend nahm Schuldig sie an, doch irgendetwas verunsicherte ihn, er wusste nur nicht was!  
/...komisch, das alles .../  
"Hey Farfarello! Könntest du wenigstens mal deine Neigungen wenigstens am Frühstückstisch unterlassen?" beschwerte sich Nagi leicht säuerlich bei seinem Mitstreiter, welcher nur ein irres Grinsen erwiederte.  
Belustigt verfolgten Crawford und Schuldig diese Szene und als sich der Jüngste der Gruppe auch noch schmollend auf seinen Stuhl hockte und hastig ein Brötchen herunterschlang, konnten sie es sich nicht verkneifen laut los zu lachen.  
/...diese Harmonie ... wieso ... kann das sein .../  
"Duuuu... Schuldig?!? Hast du schon deine Sachen gepackt?" wurde der Orangehaarige aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah nur verdutzt den fragend dreinblickenden Braunhaarigen an.  
"Sag bloss ... du hast vergessen, dass wir heute alle gemeinsam eine neue Mission starten und dazu einen 12 Stundenflug vor uns haben?" seufzte der Braunhaarige laut auf und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
/Halt! Auszeit! Wir FLIEGEN .... aber das .../  
Warum auch immer, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Schuldig nicht fliegen - hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Stumm schwieg er vor sich hin und fing das Grübeln an.  
Wie aus dem nichts, schoss ihm plötzlich eine dunkle Vision durch den Kopf. Sein Magen presste sich zusammen - er spürte wie die Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg ...  
"NEIN" schrie er auf einmal hervor und drei verdutzte Gesichter blickten ihm fragend entgegen.  
Crawford wiederholte noch einmal ungläubig:  
"NEIN??? Sag bloss, du hast Angst vorm fliegen!" Damit legte sich ein fieses Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht und ehe Schuldig sich versah, befand er sich auch schon im Auto, welches geradewegs Richtung Flughafen fuhr.  
Eine bedrückende Stille hatte sich zwischen die Schwarzmitglieder gelegt, bis Schuldig ein leises "Bitte ... wir dürfen nicht fliegen ... sonst ... sonst ..." flüsterte. Seine Stimme verschwand und silbrigglänzende Tränen traten zum Vorschein, rollten über die heißen Wangen des Orangehaarigen - hinterließen dort eine feuchte Spur.  
Crawford würdigte Schuldig nur einen flüchtigen Augenblick seine Aufmerksamkeit durch den Rückspiegel, während Nagi dem Älteren liebevoll mit einem Tuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
"Es wird schon alles gut! Hab keine Angst!"  
  
  
~ Wenn ich doch nur wüsste was ich tun soll ... ~  
  
  
"...aber, ich ... wir ... es wird nicht gut gehen!" versuchte er zu protestieren, als Farfarello ihm das Wort abschnitt.  
"Ach Quatsch, du Weichei. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich vor so nem Scheiß fürchtest!"  
/Wieso ... wieso merkt es keiner? Nicht einmal Crawford?/  
  
  
~ die Zeit vergeht so schnell und man kann gar nichts dagegen tun - ist machtlos ... ~  
  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sie nun den Flughafen erreicht und bogen nun auf dem dazugehörigen Parkplatz ein. Menschenmassen strömten in allen Richtungen umher - etliche hastig, andere wiederrum langsam.   
Angst überkam nun den Orangehaarigen, hatte das Gefühl seine "Freunde" nie wieder zu sehen. So wundervoll dieser Tag auch begonnen hatte, genauso schrecklich sollte er enden ...  
  
  
~ ... denn die Zeit läuft uns davon ... ~  
  
  
Unsanft wurde er am Ärmel gepackt und in die große Eingangshalle gezerrt. Alles um Schuldig herum schien zu verschwimmen, den schon wieder benetzten feuchte Tränen seine geröteten Wangen. Kraftlos wurde er hinter Crawford hergeschleift - schließlich checkten sie ein (Anm.: klingt komisch, wusste nur nicht, wie ich es sonst hätte schreiben sollen *gg* ^^).  
/Bitte ... warum kann ich nichts dagegen unternehmen?/  
Wiederwillig begab er sich mit den Anderen in das Flugzeug und da war sie wieder! ... diese Vision, so als wollte sie ihn warnen, ihn davon abhalten, aber dazu war es bereits zu spät, da sich die Türen bereits schlossen. Panisch sah Schuldig um sich und schrack zusammen, als Crawford ihm zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf sein Bein legte und ihn feste ansah.  
"... es wird schon alles glatt gehen!" versicherte er ihm nochmals.  
Mit getrübten Blick sah Schuldig aus dem Fenster, sah, wie das Flugzeug langsam abhob ...  
  
  
~ wir sind machtlos - können uns nur mit dem Fluss der Zeit bewegen ... ~  
  
  
Das Flugzeug gewann immer mehr an Höhe, Schuldigs unendlich verlorenwirkendes Gesicht spiegelte sich in dem Panzerglas des Fliegers. Sein Blick schweifte über die weißen Wolken in die unendlichweite Ferne.  
Mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich spürte er das nahende Unheil auf sie zukommen, konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, fühlte sich so verlassen und hilflos.   
Auf einmal strich Crawford liebevoll und mit sanften Blick Schuldig ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. Schuldig wurde es richtig warm ums Herz und versuchte sich dieses Bild feste einzuprägen.  
/Ich hab euch alle so unendlich lieb - ihr seid meine Familie/  
Diesen Gedanken sendete er dem neber ihm Sitzenden mit einem verlegenen Grinsen im Gesicht und mit einem stummen nicken wurde es ihm bestätigt und grüne Augen blitzten freudig auf.  
  
  
~ können nichts unternehmen, auch wenn wir die, die wir lieben verlieren ... ~  
  
  
Urplötzlich sackte die Maschine ab, es gab eine laute Explosion ausserhalb des Flugzeugs und das Triebwerk stand in Flammen. Bei den Insassen brach Panik aus. Wie wildgewordene Tiere schreien und liefen sie durch das brennende Flugzeug - nur mit einer einzigen Hoffnung ... Hoffnung auf Rettung ...  
Trotz allem schien Crawford die Ruhe selbst zu sein, blieb regungslos sitzen, so, als hätte er nichts von alldem mitbekommen, dann wand er sich zu Schuldig - sah ihn wehleidig an.  
"ES tut mir so leid ... ich hätte ... hätte es wissen müssen!!!" warf er sich selbst vor.  
Der Orangehaarige schüttelte daraufhin nur den Kopf.  
"Es ... ist nicht deine Schuld ... Braddy!!!"  
  
  
~ wie gerne ... würde ich die Zeit zurückdrehen ... alles ungeschehen machen .... ~  
  
  
Mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit raste die Maschine auf den ebenen Boden unter ihnen zu. Ängstliche Schreie schienen alles zu übertönen. Nagi klammerte sich regelrecht an Farfarello, der ihn schützend in den Armen hielt und sah zu den anderen beiden Schwarzmitglieder hinüber und seine Lippen formten ein "Danke für alles!".  
  
  
~ ... ein neuer Anfang ... einfach nur das Ende vergessen ... ~  
  
  
Langsam schloss Schuldig seine Augen und deren grün sollte nie wieder leuchten. Schutzbedürftig legte er seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen, welcher ihn zum ersten und zum letzten Mal durch die Haare strich ...  
  
  
  
~ ... ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und ... für immer bei euch zu sein ... ~  
  
  
  
  
... Ende ...  
  
  
  
Hoffe euch hat sie gefallen und ich würde mich riesig über Kommentare von euch freuen, da ich nicht weiß, ob es sich lohnt noch mehr in dieser Art zu schreiben, oder nicht? *da sehr selbstkritisch bin* ^^  
  
Mone 


End file.
